


Let Her Go

by MoonicaHdz



Series: The Broken Heart series [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst and Feels, Prequel, Romance, Who Owns His Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonicaHdz/pseuds/MoonicaHdz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor thoughts were focussed in a girl while he was trapped in 18th-century France. He thought about the girl who was on the other side of the window; The girl he left behind. <br/>Set during "The Girl in the Fireplace" One-shot. <br/>Prequel to "Who Owns His Hearts"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Her Go

She was gone. He had left her to never return again. He had preferred Reinette above her… and it was the worst decision that he had done in all his lifes. What was he thinking? He missed her already and it had been just two hours since he last saw her.

How could he survive without her? He had Reinette of course, but, who was he kidding? He didn't love her.

He only loved her. That was the truth and now he wouldn't be able to tell her how he felt.  
He was stuck there without a chance to return home. Without a chance to return to her; his pink and yellow human.

Staring at the stars with a glass of expensive wine in his hand, he started to think of all the things that he had lost in the time war; his planet, his friends and his family. After he ended the war, he had found her, like a miracle. She was just a shop girl in a basement who needed his help. He saved her and they ran away. He offered her the stars and she said no.

"By the way, did I mention... it also travels in time?" and with that she was now his new companion

But she was more than just a person how would keep him company trough his adventures. She was his savior. She had made him a better man; he was broken and damaged and she had fixed him.

He knew that he shouldn't fall for her, because one day she would leave him to live a normal life, or worse, she would get killed during one of their travels and his hearts would be broken forever.

And that day came sooner of what he thought. They had arrived at the game station and then the Daleks appeared. There was no way out and he knew that, so he sent her away; he sent her home like he had promised to Jackie. But she came back, looking like a true goddess, wrapped in a gold aura and calling herself "Bad Wolf". She had saved him again, but with a cost.

She would die, her brain would fry. Then he kissed her, taking all the vortex energy from her and killing himself. But he was sure it was worth it.  
After all, she had sacrificed herself for him, it was fair that he had done the same for her.

Now, after a year of being beside her, he was alone again. The emptiness in her heart more evident than ever. He wouldn't see her lovely smile again or listen to her contagious laugh one more time.

His hearts ached so much because he couldn't even say goodbye to her. Would she wait for him to come back? Or would she give up on him?  
Maybe it was better that way, The TARDIS would take her and Mickey to the earth and then they would carry on with their lives, together.

He closed his eyes and the only thing that he saw was her angelic face. But she wasn't there with him. She was in another place, thousands years in the future. He was heartbroken, he had fallen too deep for her, he had fallen for the fantastic and brilliant human being that she was

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The fireplace could send him back to her, so again, he didn't doubt it and jumped.  
After he had said 'Hello!' to everyone, he knew that he owned Reinette at least one trip, so he came back for her… but it was to late, Madame de Pompadour was deceased at the age of 42 in Versailles.

It was sad how Reinette had died so young, but for him, it was more heartbreaking how she died waiting for him. His hearts ached for the thought that if it hadn't been for her, another girl would have died waiting for his return.

The girl that never left his mind while he was in France; his pink and yellow human, his Bad Wolf, his shop girl.

She was his Rose Tyler and he wouldn't let her go.

* * *


End file.
